


TWIST'S & TURNS OF FATE

by slxuliop



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus heart will choose, Albus parents live, Also please forgive my writing mistakes, Ariana Lives, Character Development, Dating, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hogwarts AU, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Mixed feelings, Phewwie, Please Don't Kill Me, Slow Burn, discovering sexuality, interracial, it might change the characters perspective, its going to be wild to write, only two of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxuliop/pseuds/slxuliop
Summary: The luck of being born in the wizarding World was an amazing gift, full of learning and new experiences every day, from borning to growing. It's Albus Dumbledores birthday and he will finally attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He  will experience this feeling of life that is just around the corner.Developing new friendships and dealing with his classes to be the best of the best, but what happens when life decides to make him grow up into a teenager?Those thoughts of amorous feelings and stupid hormones that will invade him slowly.What would the others think of his actions?Albus will have a big journey to decide and understand that part of lifestyle.And will he learn from his good or terrible actions?Like any teenage problems right?





	TWIST'S & TURNS OF FATE

 

He is a pure blood wizard, descendant of the most respected bloodline in Ingland who they had multiple riches and were known for having an acceptance of any blood status known in the Wizarding World. His name is Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, wavy blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin young man who grew up with perfectness and mistakes in his life.

 

She is a witch that had come from America to live in Ingland along with her family members. She was born from a none wizarding Family as a term thats been developing in the magical british community “Muggle born”. Her name is Kendra Dumbledore, auburn haired woman, Brown eyes and taned skinned. She was known to have a strict mannerism and some trades of native american.

 

This couple first met at a wedding party at night, the wonders of spectacular shows and the fancy food and decorations were boring Percival, he was wondering a bit far away from the place, walking under the night starry sky, passing through the grass and brightly iluminated rounded lanterns that floated calmly in the air.

 

Percival was also known by acquaintances and familys for being a mister goody two shoes around everyone.

 

Other people that never met him personally rumored that with so much intelligence and sucess he had carry on all his life, he surely had all the women on top of him.

 

Truth to be told, that wasnt so true, he was a bit of a shy gentleman with any lady that would come near to him, being Friends with him or flirt.

 

While he was walking there, he heard some screams coming from the Woods of the place, screams of a women and some of man.

 

This alerted him, he ran to see where those noises were.

 

He past a bridge and down the hill, coming closer to the tall silhouette trees, were the hallow forest is, he found out there were two men trying to assault a defenseless woman. This was an unacceptable act, he came just in time to save her life. He threw unforgivable curses to the disgusting attackers, with bad luck to catch them and bring them to justice they dessaparated away.

 

Leaving the woman on the floor, Percival got closer to make sure if they had not caused so much damage, with luck they didn’t hurt her beyond, he just saved a innocent life. She was shaking in fear, her high cheekbones moist with tears, her hair was messy and her dress was scratched and ruined, he tried to calm her and mean no harm of his pressence.

 

 

Holding eachothers hands, he introduced himself so that she had more confidence of the savior.

 

She thanked him for the rescue, introduced herself as well. She didnt tell him how she ended up in the situation that ocurred but she did indicate him were she lived, he decided to help her first by coming to sleep at his house since it was already late and she needed care and shelter.

 

 She accepted.

 

While she was at home, they got to know each other better, Percivals whole family were happy to have her as a guest, doing their best to make her feel happy.

 

The day that she had to go back to her place happened as promise. Her family thanked him for saving her life. He was honored by them, he and her started to get along by time he would sometimes visit her when he could, and she was thankful of having a new friend.

 

Time passes and loves invades hearts, a feeling that no one can escape thats for sure. Percival fell in love with her maturity and kind personality. She was different from any woman he've met before.

 

He wanted her hand in marriage and revealing his feelings for her. At first she wasnt too sure, she needed time, the second ask wasnt accepted, but he never gave up. The last one was perfect she did gladly accepted to the man who saved her and a man who listened to her everytime, she never experience that peice of feeling.

 

And Percival was the one.

 

They got engaged falling in love.

 

They had a great wedding never to forget.

 

He was the first male in the whole Dumbledore family in marrying a muggle born witch. Everything was perfect they both went to explore the whole wide world together, happily married as time past and past.

 

They started living in a stable residence called “Mould-on-theWold” a village located in England a home to numerous of wizarding families in hiding alongside Muggles. A beautiful, quiet and safe place to admire.

 

The Dumbledore couple had a big house and a lot of stable money to live on to.

 

Months and Years of flaming love.

 

Until the day came in 1881.

 

In a afternoon while the sun illuminated the windows of the house, outside towards peace.

 

Meanwhile inside the house, upstairs in the room of the couple, their was a birth happening, along with the help of expert witches helping Kendra to successfully have the new born baby.

 

There were pains and worries.

 

Until it was done.

 

They changed up the bloody sheets and takeing care of cleaning up the baby who was crying in first touch of being in the real world.

 

Percival was downstairs, desperate in knowing how well his first child and his wife were.

 

He was called up to go say hello.

 

She needed space and needed the fresh air come in through the windows, the helper witch was with the newborn, she was standing outside the door were Kendra was in.

 

The tender baby was given in clean blankets covering its clean naked body and in his fathers arms. Percival went inside to be spend alone with Kendra, both admiring the small calmed baby boy.

 

They were crying in joy of the miracle in having a new life in their lives, a treasure that is worth having.

 

They named their new born.

 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

 

 

Months and years of love and raising him.

 

 

The day on his birthday turning eleven years old, in the autumn of 1892.

 

 

“Happy Birthday Albus”

 

 

Waiting for the moment, the well known invitation letter that his parents told him about that would happen, the opportunity to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy.

 

They were in the living room celebrating Albus’s birthday.

 

 Percival and Kendra along with their two new children Aberforth Dumbledore auburn hair boy, little rascal and shy child of age 9 and Ariana Dumbledore the blonde hair girl with curiosity of learning new things and with a kindness age 7.

 

“When is it arriving father, i cant wait, i cant wait!!!” Albus said in excitement running around the huge room, following his Little brother Aberforth.

 

“You have to have patience son, don´t worry the owls never lose their route” Percival said, sitting on the couch with Ariana in his arms.

 

“We should open up the gifts please, please, please!  Aberforth plead hugging his brother.

 

“I dont know…” Albus said turning around with puppy eyes to his parents.

 

“Maybe a Little sneak peak doesnt hurt”Percival said curling his moustache while looking at Kendra who walked in the living room.

 

“Really? Albus and Aberforth said at the same time.

 

“It is your birthday, make your self glad honey” Kendra said, putting a silver plateo in the table in front of her, hot chocolate mugs.

 

“Thank you” Albus said, carefully hugging his father and mother, and made his way to the wrapped up colorful presents that were aside the chimneys fireplace. He sat on the floor, next to his brother, both argueing wich one should be open first.

 

Albus took first a diagonal box, opening the orange color with pattern white dots.

 

He took a glimpse at inside, before bumping his head with Aberforths.

 

“Carefull, dont break it boys” Percival commented.

 

He took a hand of it and slowly got it out, admiring the style.

 

“What is this Father… Mother? Albus held a large marble sized glass ball.

 

“Its a Remembrall, contains smoke which turns red, when its owner has forgotten something and then it turns clear once whatever was forgotten is remembered” Percival explained to the Auburn boy.

 

“Woah is it like a game” Aberforth said, touching it with the tips of his fingers.

 

“Mmn not exactly” Father said.

 

“It doesnt turn red” Albus asked walking to his father.

 

“That's a good start” He replied.

 

“I bought it, so that when your at school, it will warn you what you have forgotten, an alert” Percival hugged him.

 

“Thank you so much Father, its the best gift ive ever seen and beleive me i would never forget a thing in school”

 

“Your welcome son, but dont have much confidence, you have to succeed and control your studies each day”

 

 

“Yes Father, i promise to learn from my mistakes” Albus said, walking to the presents, saving the marble ball inside the box and putting it on the floor aside.

 

 

¡Open the next one! Aberforth shouted.

 

 

Albus giggled opening another one, a gift wrapped in Brown paper, sliding off the ribbon revealing a fluffy colored peach.

 

 

“It's on my part, so that when you're on the train, you'll snuggle on it if it gets cold” Kendra said smiling at him.

 

 

“Thank you so much Mother, i love it and i promise ill sleep everyday with it” Albus hugged her kissing her on the cheek.

 

 

“Your Welcome Albus, i cant wait for you to get there” She said.

 

 

Albus opened more gifts, that had objects and games for his birthday, his parents told him that he could take some to school, and some would stay here, obviously Albus would come home during the holidays.

 

 

Until all of a sudden an spectacled owl came swooping in through the window, landing on the paper wraps, flapping it wings with emotion.

 

 

The children gasp by the arrival and the parents with a big smile on their faces.

 

 

“Its here” Percival said, nudging at Albus arm.

 

 

Albus was motionless and stared at the calm owl. He felt a little push in the back that made him take a step forward, but he stopt to turn around, looking at Aberforth with his eyes widened and mouth gaped.

 

 

He looked at his parents and Ariana, and took a Deep breath and walked to were the owl was.

 

 

His hand was trembling, coming closer to the letter on the owls beak, he closed one eye. Fear of thinking that the owl might bite him, he took it gently and relaxed his face, sliding the letter off, the owl chirp and flew out the window.

 

 

 

He was left holding the letter in his hands, taking out a shuddering breath and looked down at it.

 

 

 

 

  1. **_ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE_**



**__ **

**__ **

 

 

Was the first thing Albus laid his eyes on, he gasped and turned around to see his family again, who they had surprised looks sitting their in silence, all motionless. He smiled at them and payed attention to the letter.

 

 

He turned it around, it had a shield drawn and above it the Word Hogwarts, it had a red wax stamp with the capital letter H marked permanent.

 

 

He tried to open it feeling his fingers get clumsy at the touch, he lets a laughter out.

 

 

 

_Dear Mister Dumbledore_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry._

 

 

Was it fake…why should it have to be.

 

 

 

This was real, very very real.

 

 

 

A adrenaline feeling he's been waiting all these years, the first time he will go to school far far away from his home.

 

 

“Im going, im going im going im going” He yelled in joy jumping up and down, running towards his family to have a big embrace of love and proudness.

 

 

 

“Congratulations, we are so happy for this new experience that you will have… we will all have” Percival said, bright smile playing with Albus Auburn fluffy hair.

 

 

 

"Thank you thank you, you all are the best in the whole world” Albus almost felt like crying with all his positive emotions.

 

 

His family made space for him on the sofa, he sat in the middle, his father and sister on his right and his mother and brother on the left, began to sing the song while the cake came to the room floating with delicacy and landed perfect at the table in front of them.

 

 

Lemon meringue pie with candle lights that magically turned on, the light resembles in his blue eyes with hope. Knowing what everyone says to this after biting the cake.

 

 

 

Make a wish.

 

 

 

He closed his eyes with a grin, making his wish for it to come true.

 

 

 

He finished his wish and opened his eyes.

 

 

 

“Blow out the candles!” His family cheered.

 

 

 

Albus approached, blowing the lights of the candles with force, wind making them move until vanishing.

 

 

 

“What did you wish for?” Ariana asked.

 

 

 

“Sorry Ari cant tell”

 

 

 

“Aw why not”

 

 

 

“Because if you tell a wish, it wont come true” Kendra said, grabbed the knife and handing it carefully to her son.

 

 

“Now cut the first slice Albus” she smiled at him.

 

 

 

Albus responded positevly and relaxed himself, determined the cut of the slice, gently sawed it into the cake.

 

 

 

It was already well cut, the slice cake magically floated up keeping it just in steady position and went on a plate, calmly flew into the hands of Ariana with a fork.

 

 

 

She thanked him, and like that he served the rest of the family, cheers, laughter and good blessings.

 

 

 

He felt his eyes water, the best birthday ever.

 

 

 

▬

 

The next day later, they made a trip to Diagon Alley. Albus had enjoyed an entire day happily wandering the stores and cobblestone streets of the hidden world of magic with his parents and siblings.

 

 He'd gotten all of the required books listed in his invitation letter.

 

This part was the most grateful that he received, to have everything necessary to start his first days of school and it was spectacular to learn the different types of magic. That will prepare him for life onwards an Independent wizard.

 

They left there happyly, Albus holding by the hand of his little siblings, walking through the crowd. There were also other kids buying their own things.

 

“Whats next! Aberforth yelled in joy pulling Albus's hand, who stopt to turn around to wait for his parents, who were struggling to get out the people who were all around.

 

“Lets wait for them” Ariana said with her small red lollipop inside her mouth.

 

“Here they come” Albus grinned, walking with them to the side, meeting eachothers gazes.

 

“Already have the school suplies, ready for the next step?” Percival asked.

 

“Yes Father” The three Dumbledore children replied happyly.

 

“We need to get you some robes, come along dears”

 

She said making the whole family walk together, going to a small shop, Albus saw the size of how small the house was built.

 

The door was open, people and children of all ages came out of there, he entered inside and was surprised that inside was of triple of bigger size he didnt expect it much, there were people talking and walking.

 

“Come on Albus lets go find your size”

 

“Yes mother” Albus replied following Kendra to the side were the robes were at.

 

Kendra started looking for black robes of his size, it took a few minutes, Albus tried the clothes that were more adjustable, that would last when he was there until they had vacations in December.

 

“Can i get one too, i think you should buy me some robes so i can be ready for my first school” Aberforth said looking at his father.

 

“Not today, sorry Aberforth you have to wait two years” Percival said, holding the packed school suplies on his arm.

 

“Do i go too?” Ariana said, left with the Little White stick lollipop.

 

“Of course you will, you just have to have fate and your dreams will come true”

 

“Aw i cant wait”

 

“I cant wait to see the three of you all together”

 

They waited for Kendra and Albus to come back, seconds fast and they arrived where they were sitting. Percival got up leaving the boxes in the sofa and accompanied his wife to go pay, Albus sat down next to his Little siblings.

 

“And whats next to do” Aberforth asked.

 

“Alright we have the supplies, robes, all i need is my first newest wand and an pet to be with me at school”

 

“You can have pets at school?” Aberforth asked disbelief.

 

“Yes, it says so in the list, I think it is a detail for us to learn to live with them and more especially owls can take our letters anywhere we wish”

 

“Woah thats wicked” Aberforth said.

 

“What kind of owl do you want Aly? Ariana asked hugging his waist.

 

“Im not quite sure, any of them will be nice” Albus said, looking for them who were already had the boxes of the robes inside.

 

“Robes cheked in the list” Kendra said holding the package of new robes.

 

“Now we go get your wand” Percival said, making the boxes float up in the air.

 

“YES”! Albus cheered, holding his siblings hands and walking out of the shop.

 

“This will be amazing, i cant wait for this moment” he said jumping up and down.

 

Albus was skipping on the street, stopped to see his family behind him, waiting where the wand shop would be, he was desperate and proud to have his first experience of using it in his hands.

 

His parents indicated the place where they sell the wands, went there, and stopped at the door.

 

“Were here!” Kendra cheered.

 

Albus saw the store, the door closed, and few people left from there.

 

“I will take Aberforth and Ariana with me, you two go require a wand” Percival said, holding hands with his younger childrens.

 

“Were are you going Father?” Albus tugged on Percivals coat, with glittery puppy eyes.

 

“Oh, were going to go buy your owl” He said caressing his sons freckled cheeks.

 

“Really” Albus forgot about the part of getting his owl, just by all the thinking of his first wand.

 

“Remember son, the wand chooses the wizard” Percival said, delevering a peck to his forehead.

 

“Yes father” Albus bit hi slip, looking as his father and siblings started to walk slowly away with the floating boxes behind.

 

“We will see them later, come along Albus” Kendra said.

 

Albus and Kendra went into the store, there were not many people present, he was relieved when he saw the owner of the shop who was accommodating some boxes.

 

“Good Morning” Kendra said, holding her sons hand as they approached to the desk.

 

“Good Morning” Albus almost squeaked, feeing his fingers tremble.

 

“Good Morning, what can i serve you two today” the old man replied not turning around to see them.

 

“Yes thank you, we come to buy a wand, it is for my son who will attend as a new year at Hogwarts” She responded firmly.

 

The tall old man walking carefully to attend them, Albus realized that he did not see him or his mother directly in the face, his eyes looked gray as if he was?

 

Blind.

 

“Very good Miss, I will bring some wands for you two to see and for him to try” The man said, turning around from were he came. Albus looked with curiosity at the man who was looking up and down, murmuring words and then magically a long rectangular box floated gently to his hands.

 

He returned back with them.

 

Opened the black box, Albus stood on tiptoe to see better up close, finding a clean well made wand.

 

Is it possible that someone like the wizard wandmaker can do this without sight, he definitely uses his physical senses and magic.

 

“Every single wand is unique and will depend for its character on the particular tree and magical creature from which it derives its materials — Moreover, each wand, from the moment finds its ideal owner, will begin to learn from and teach its human partner”. He said, clasping his hands together.

 

Albus looked at him and his mother.

 

“Apple Wood, core, unicorn hair 10 inches” he said, showing the wand to the Young boy.

 

“Go ahead, give it a try” he said smiling.

 

Albus thanked him and took the wand carefully, felt the texture in his hand, and the design that attracted.

 

He then mimicked the actions he saw everyday from his parents, giving it a slight movement with it, hitting the glass of water within the roses, making shattering noises falling to the ground.

 

The three persons present gasped at the unexpected action.

 

“Oh my” the man said.

 

“F-forgive me please, i didnt mean to!” Albus cried, putting the wand back to its place, crouching his head, ashamed of his inappropriate acts.

 

This is not going very well.

 

“No worrys, turns out that wand didnt find a connection with you, lets try another one” He said, keeping it in the box, snapping his fingers, the box went back to the store, and two new ones arrived, landing on the table in the middle of them.

 

He opened the second one. “Reed Wood, dragon heartstring 13 inches” He said handing it, to Albus hand to hand.

 

Albus tried again but it happened the same, takes another and another seems to have no connection with the tested, minutes of trying and trying.

 

At the end one chosed him, this was more noble and didn’t react like the previous ones, also ended up fixing the disaster they had done others, he wasnt expert in spells but this wand did what he was thinking. He loved the design and the way he felt happier that he found his ideal.

 

“Excellent, this is your ideal wand young lad, Ebony Wood, core, Phoenix feather and 15 and a half inches long” he said, keeping the box, inside a Brown paper bag.

 

“Take good care of it, and i wish you good lucks in your first year at Hogwarts” he said.

 

“Thank you so much Sir i appreciate it” Albus smiled at him, and Kendra thanked him paying, and then they walked out of the shop.

 

The two family members, looked around for the others, they still havent arrived yet.

 

They were sat on the wooden bench that was outside the store.

 

“Mother did you see all that, those wands didnt connect with me, but this one truly loves me” Albus smiled feeling his cheeks get hot.

 

“Im so happy about you son, you truly are a passionate Young boy just like your Father” She admitted caressing his Auburn curls.

 

“Thank you for this opportunity, im so thrilled when i get there, but im also kind of nervous”

 

“Is it bad… to be a Little scared, Mother”

 

“Its not bad to be scared, everyone is scared of something in life, its a natural feeling and you have to control it, Little by little”

 

“You really think so? He said softly.

 

“Yes and your having the biggest luck to going to a big wizarding school, learn newest things, something that i have never experienced before in my childhood” Kendra admitted hugging Albus with tender care.

 

Albus smiled at the embrace, listening to her story.

 

He had heard how she never went to school and how in her twenty’s learned new spells by the help and knowledge thanks to his father, even when Percival took her to the wand shop to have her very own wand to practice with.

 

At that time they were not yet married.

 

So many times he had it memorized, but he never interrupted.

 

Never stopped her from telling it again.

 

 After all maybe this was the last time he would be close to her, wait a long time to be reunited again.

 

Albus wanted to hear the story as much as Kendra wanted to hear it, because it made the hole in their hearts hurt just a little less.

 

They were there, talking and finishing the story with emotion.

 

Until they finally arrived, Albus opened his eyes and moved his head to encounter his Father holding a cage within a charming medium-sized owl with a white heart-shaped face. Gray and cinnamon above and white below and spottyness on its feathers.

 

Percival and his children walked closer to them, Albus widened eyes, giggling and observing his very own owl.

 

“Its the most beautiful and tender owl I have ever seen in my life, its perfect… can I name it?

 

“Be my guest” Percival said.

 

“Is it a boy or girl? Albus asked trying to touch it carefully, only for his nerves to stop him from doing so.

 

“They told us, thats its a boy” Ariana said hugging Albus.

 

“Yeah and it was the only one to be there”

 

“Wha really? Albus shook his head.

 

“Correction, the only specie there, its a Tyto Alba” Percival sat down letting out a sigh.

 

“Mmmh… Woochi” Albus smiled brightly.

 

“Woochi?” Aberforth made a face.

 

“Yas Woochi, its perfect for him” Ariana giggled.

 

The three siblings argue among themselves, such energy and wonder inside them.

 

“Well we have everything on the list…hey Albus how did it go with the wand” Percival raised his voice with excitement, Albus got startled and looked at him back.

 

“Oh yes yes father, here it is, look at my new wand” Albus said, taking the box out of the bag, standing up and showing it to Percival.

 

Aberforth gasped loudly jumping to his fathers shoulder.

 

“My my, my son look at this amazement, i do believe so myself, it must have the purest and most courteous connection within you”

 

“Cmere you Little rabbit” Percival hugged him tightly, as Ariana and Aberforth joined the embrace making it more fun and memorable. Kendra admiring the cutiest moment.

 

They spent few seconds, until finally they got out of Diagon Alley.

 

They went to eat, fulling their tummys.

 

Now the last fulfillment came.

 

They arrived at the place where the train of hogwarts would be waiting, they walked quickly, until they stopped at platform nine and three quarters.

 

Albus hadn't felt very nervous in the days leading up to his departure, but now he could barely walk. He still couldn't believe this was all real.

 

 Percival mumured a spell createing a field of invisibility around them, Albus looked around, observing the muggles passing by.

 

 

Their eyes did not see them, everything was surreal right now.

 

 

“Wicked” Aberforth said mouth gaped.

 

 

They laughed along, and started to pay their attention to the brick Wall in front of them.

 

 

“Now, Albus, you're the first to enter… all you need to do, is walk straight into the wall, and you will be there”

 

 

“Are you all coming to? He said almost squeaking, looking back at them.

 

 

“We will” Percival said, they waited for Albus to run at the moment.

 

 

Albus turned around, taking a Deep breath, took a minute looking at the Wall, all he needed to believe in trust and bravery.

 

 

His hands gripping onto the steel platform trolley, ran fastly at it, with eyes open as it became darker into light. He felt his heart beating at the happened change, looking around to encounter the Hogwarts express whistle, the reddish and black markings it had, puffy smoke coming out of the tube.

 

 

He was astonished letting out a gasp, his lips turning into a uncontrollable smile, he laughed loudly as he felt a hand pat his shoulder.

 

He turned around locking eyes to the blue ones.

 

They were reunited once more.

 

“You see, its the time” Perciavl said, guiding him to walk foword, as his siblings jumped along the way, and his Mother by there side.

 

There were many wizards and witches, including Young and older children walking around them.

 

Albus observed the older students, already in their school uniforms, some of them had a color attached to them, others had brooms, looking very tall and bold.

 

He even encountered other familys hugging their kids, sitting at the benches.

 

“Come on son, you need to change to your robes” Kendra said, within the box and guiding him to the changing rooms with quick escort.

 

“Mother its real, its all real!” Albus said, as she helped him taking off the muggle clothes off.

 

“This is going to be amazing, the time has come!” Kendra kissed his nose helping him change to the black school robes.

 

They finished and went looking for the others, they found them right on time.

 

Albus looked at his father and siblings walk away from the men who fix the students' suitcases.

 

“There, dont worry everything is settled once you get there your belongings will be returned to you”

 

“Heres your wand” Percival said handing him the bag.

 

Albus hugged, thanking him.

 

 

They walked near the train, were others can be seen climbing up to it.

 

 

Albus observed others, and turned his eyes away from them.

 

 

Finding his family staring at him with warm smiles.

 

 

“Will i see you all again?” Albus felt his lips tremble, felt the urge to loosen out the tears.

 

 

“We will always be in your heart and soul, and we will have you in our hearts and minds, more importantly you are our greater good” Percival said, a tear running down his pale cheek. Albus let out a shuddering breath, his eyes feeling full.

 

 

“I love you Albus” Aberforth cried hugging him tightly.

 

 

“Dont forget about us” Ariana joined the tenderness embrace.

 

 

“I love you two, you are the best siblings i ever have, and no one will replace you two” Albus hugged them, He wanted to control the crying, but could not do it. The parents came together creating their field of love and sadness around their beloved children.

 

 

“I will write everyday, every single day” Albus smiled, feeling drops run down his heated cheeks.

 

 

“Come back to us once its all over” Ariana said tenderly kissing his mosit cheeks.

 

 

“I will, i promise” Albus hugged them tightly at the last touch of them.

 

 

Taking the perfect time of congratulations and good wishes among the family.

 

 

Once the train whistles for its leave, Albus Heard it and didnt felt like climbing on yet. He had to control his eyes, his parents were crying as well, caressing his face and hands roaming his hair and shoulders, last gazes to commit the last memory.

 

 

“Thanks for everything, thanks for everything you do for me, I swear I will be an excellent student and be a good respectable son” Albus said looking up at them.

 

 

“We love you so so so much, you will always be our Little baby boy” His parents kissed him tenderly last pecks all over his face, and so did the Little ones, Albus to them as well.

 

 

“Take care, dont fall asleep once you arrive” Percival said, brushing a finger to his own eye.

 

 

“I’ll be prepared!” Albus smiled at them, waving them goodbye with a bright smile on his face.

 

 

Taking a last look back at the platform were his family remained waving at him with happyness, Albus blew a Kiss to them and  stepped up onto the Hogwarts Express.

 

 

It was pleasantly air conditioned inside, and bustling with students running about. He mostly saw older students, chatting away and waving their wands around.

 

 

As he walked looking were to sit, they were all filled enough, theres no way he can fit in there with them.

 

 

He was distracted thinking were on earth will he sit during the whole houred journey, watching every little room filled with kids and teens.

 

 

He felt like he wasnt going to sit anywere in the train.

 

 

Every step foward was just a encounter of fulled seats.

 

 

Until he bumped against someone, the hard unexpected crash of his body with someone else, his chest clenched, letting out a gasp that made his own legs tremble.

 

 

 Albus backed away to look at who he just bumped with.

 

 

He was a bit scared of the other persons reaction.

 

 

“Sorry sorry!” Albus said, looking at another Young boy like him.

 

 

Who had a calmed face looking back at Albus.

 

 

“No worrys, we all make mistakes” he said in a friendly tune.

 

 

Albus smiled at him, he couldnt force himself enough to look at him straight in the face, so Albus started to look at the floor, finding a wand droped near his shoes.

 

 

It wasnt his, it must belong to the boy in front of him.

 

 

“Oh here!” Albus said, aiming for the crooked wand.

 

 

Kneeling down to grab it and return it to its respectful owner, once his hand was going to grab the wand, he felt a warm touch on top of his, Albus lifted his gaze finding the others peculiar eyes.

 

 

Albus ducked his head down quickly to avoid eye contact.

 

 

They both got up.

 

 

“Your wand, sorry i must have caused it to f-fall” Albus said, handing it to him, he felt shy to see him so much in the face.

 

“Dont… apologize its okay, thanks for warning me haha” he said, keeping it to himself.

 

 

Albus saw the other's face for a few seconds to remember, until the other child's eyes turned to see him fixedly.

 

 

“Bye…” Albus blushed hard, walking away from there.

 

 

“Bye” the other responded in the distance.

 

 

Albus didnt even mind turning around, he patted his trouser pocket just to make sure his own wand was still in place, heading deeper into the train where he assumed other first years like him would be hiding away.

 

 

Back in Mould-on-theWold, were he'd spent the majority of his childhood in, he tried making some bonding with the other neighbors children but sometimes they came out nice and kind of rude, never filled with the best types of kids.

 

 

Luckily he had his siblings that were always present in his life, he loves them and knows they would some day come to school with him too.

 

 

Albus hadn't had many friends in his life, so he was looking forward making some new ones at Hogwarts.

 

 

 When he approached a carriage that looked empty from the aisle, He stepped inside.

 

 

Quite and alone.

 

He gazed around the elegant Little room.

 

 

He sat down looking at the window, gazing the people there walking and waving. He was wondering were his family might be.

 

 

In some few seconds he heard footsteps.

 

 

Albus turned around and found a young chubby boy, taned skin, brownish short wavy hair, round glasses and oversized robes he wore as he lingered in the doorway, straightening up like a marionette.

 

 

"Can i have the permission to sit here?" He asked, gesturing towards the empty seats opposite him. Albus nodded his head positively, and the Young boy sat down across from him.

 

 

"Hello," He said, trying to smile despite how nervous he felt. "My name's Elphias Dodge."

 

 

The boy regarded his silently before smiling, though it didn't reach his blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Albus Dumbledore."

 

 

He glanced at him he saw his skin an unpleasant greenish color.

 

 

Before he could ask him anything else, movement outside of the window caught his attention. It was his Family, they were standing on the platform and waving frantically.

 

 

Albus called them out, stood up and struggled with opening the window.

 

 

He finally got it open and they

 

 

“Good luck Albus, ill be waiting for you to take me” Aberforth yelled waving his arms in the air.

 

 

“I WILL DO ABERFORTH!

 

 

“TAKE GOOD CARE” His parents shouted happyly, blewing him kisses.

 

 

“GOOD BYE !!” The Dumbledores said at the same time, until the train whistled and started to move on its own tracks.

 

 

“I LOVE YOU ALL, BYE! Albus smiled brightly, continuing to wave at them as he moved far away.

 

 

Albus sighed in relief and sat down, leaving the window open, feeling the air breeze.

 

 

"Where- were those your parents?" the boy asked him, pointing out the window.

 

 

Albus slowly turned back around to face him.

 

 

"Indeed, there the best family i ever had" He said with pride.

 

 

“Thats amazing, i bet they be proud of you”

 

 

“Why thank you Elphias”

 

 

“Welcome Albus”

 

 

“Hey so… not to be rude, but why does your skin look like that? Albus questioned the boy in front of him.

 

 

Who Elphias had a surprised look, showing blush on his cheeks and ears.

 

 

“Oh-oh this, its cause of Dragonpox”.

 

 

“DragonPox?” Albus narrowed his eyes.

 

 

“Yes, Dragonpox is a potentially contagious disease, Its symptoms are similar to Muggle diseases” he said, touching his cheeks.

 

 

“But i dont have it anymore, it only left my skin like this as you can see”

 

 

“And im lucky you didnt deny me”

 

 

“Deny?”

 

 

“Yeah, in the other carrieges i tried to sit down, they were looking at me ugly, sure thay saw my terrible state”

 

 

“Aw, ignore them, hey… can we be Friends? Albus asked him with hope.

 

 

Elphias blushed crimson red, smile trembling at the question.

 

 

“I- i love to be Friends with you” he almost stammered.

 

 

“Great, dont worry we can be together all time… if you want” Albus shyly looked at him at the eyes.

 

 

“Thank you, we will be the best friendship” Elphias laughed fixing his glasses.

 

 

They began to wonder about their lives, to get to know each other even better, they spent entertaining minutes with each other, including that detailed surprise when the lady passed on a trolley selling sweets, Albus invited his new friend, Elphias insisted on cooperate as well.

 

 

They ended up with lots of Candy they chosed.

 

 

Sharing and talking some more.

 

 

The train moves quickly, passing green hills and blue lakes, blue sky, puffy clouds and nature with eternal life.

 

 

The sun was getting down, leaving a beutiful sight.

 

 

Elphias fell asleep on the couch sleeping occupying the whole seat.

 

 

 Albus fell asleep as well.

 

 

It was night time, starry sky as the Hogwarts express came to the destination.

 

 

Albus got startled when the noise came out loud.

 

 

He yawned, stretching his arms up, sleepy eyes and looking to the window. He blinked and soonly woke Elphias up.

 

 

“Were here”

 

 

“Whaa really?

 

 

“Yeah come on lets go, this is going to be so incredible” Albus said, got up and picked up the trash of candys they left, Elphias helped out, placing them on the trashcan that was in the place.

 

 

“Ready?”

 

 

 

”Ready”

 

 

As soon they both walked down, finding the exit, encountering  the lights and night around, there was an adult indicating the first years to come foword, Albus and Elphias stayed close walking together among the crowd of children.

 

 

They began to follow the adult, all walking in order.

 

 

 Elphias smiled. "Yeah. You know, I'm already starting to feel less nervous. This is going to be fun, right?"

 

 

Albus smiled at him, nodding.” I am definitely eager to see the castle!”

 

 

Albus already knew his time at Hogwarts was going to be the best of his whole life.

 

 

 ▬

 

Albus shivered as the wooden boat glided across the surface of the dark lake. Elphias along with another girl were to his right, chattering in hushed voices. He tugged his robes tighter around him, squinting up at the crescent moon that hung in the sky, just behind the outline of Hogwarts. It looked like a picture out of a fairytale book.

 

 

 It was beautiful.

 

 

"There's no reason to be nervous."Elphias patted his shoulder.

 

 

Albus tore his eyes away from the moon and to his left, where Elphias was.

 

 

He blinked at him for a moment, taking in his moonlit features. He seemed genuine, and in a much better mood than before.

 

 

His lips twitched into a small smile. "I'm sure you'll do well."

 

 

Albus smiled back, tucking a loose piece of hair behind his ear. "Thanks, Elphias. I appreciate it." he felt his face blush and he and him diverted their attention to the approaching gorgeous castle in the distance.

 

 

They went inside the huge castle, it was so inexplicable, warm and amazing, Albus was living the moment.

 

 

They all walked up the stairs finding a women on top, Albus took Elphias hand and walked fastly up, as all the children stoped and stayed in silence.

 

 

She was a tall milky skinned woman, curly short black hair, light purple victorian dress, she had a bright smile with a joy.

 

 

“Welcome all of you to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I am professor Giselle Rincewind. I know all of you must feel grateful and nervous, do not be afraid, Hogwarts will be each for one of you your new home… now in a few minutes you will all enter these doors, where you will be sorted in the four most important houses of the whole school” with a captivating voice of hers.

 

 

There was a pause, enough for everyone to relax.

 

 

Albus couldny contain the wide grin forming in his lips.

 

 

“We may continue” she smiled brightly.

 

 

The professor turned around and walked forward, all the new years following like ducklings at the hidden surprise. The large elegant doors opened on their own, revealing a golden glow.

 

 

Behold the great hall.

 

 

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, the tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

 

 

 At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight.

 

 

Albus looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars... all the wonder told by his father, Albus was now living that wonder he wished for. Walking in a row, everyone remaining in silence.

 

 

Albus was smushed against random students as everyone crowded around the front of the great hall. He gently shifted until the person in front of him moved, and Albus was standing besides Elphias.

 

 

“This is going to be outstanding” Elphias whispered to him.

 

 

The sorting hat, frayed and limp, sat on a stool in front of them, close to the headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black.

 

 

He was late-middle aged and greying, but he had a proud stance and kind hazel eyes. He silently scanned the crowd until all conversations ceased.

 

 

"Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

 

 

Black launched into a speech about the school, which was Albus was enraptured by. When Black finished speaking, the sorting hat beside him straightened up and started spewing words, like a rhyme song.

 

 

As the song started coming to a close Albus became increasingly nervous, swaying in place and anxiously tapping the floor softly with his shoes.

 

 

The sorting ceremony went alphabetically, Starting with the letter A.

 

 

Albus gulped and looked around him. He perked up when he heard the Headmaster read.

 

 

But he called other children who were not him, he was relieved that there were others with the name of the letter A, he relaxed and told himself not to faint.

 

 

He had zero clue what his house was going to be, which was unnerving.

 

 

In some few minutes, of hearing each kid being sorted in their respectfull house, Albus was looking at the candles that were above them.

 

 

“Albus Percival Wulfric, Brian Dumbledore” said the the man’s voice, like a bell in a empty room.

 

Albus shut his eyes, bringing his head towards down and took a big sigh, he looked were the headmaster was standing, smiling at him, grabbing the sorting hat.

 

 

It was his moment.

 

 

Albus stumbled a few steps before gaining his composure and walking towards the stool. He sat, and clasped his hands together tightly on his lap so no one would see them shaking.

 

 

Everyone was staring straight at him. Elphias was smiling kindly, and gave him a thumbs up when they made eye-contact.

 

 

Until he felt that the big hat was placed on top his head.

 

 

He then felt the stool move a bit when he got startled, hearing the voice above him.

 

 

“Welcome, you're on the right track… I see a lot of potential in you, but you also have something to do with getting power and glory, I am certain that you belong in these two houses in Hogwarts”

 

 

“But which one to put you?

 

 

Albus felt his skin bristle closing his eyes, his breathing raced and calmed when the sorting hat took 3 minutes to decide.

 

 

 

“Better be… **GRYFFINDOR**!”

 

 

 

The hat yelled clearly, Albus gasped as the hat was pulled off his head.

 

 

He opened his eyes with a bright smile, everyone in the great hall clapping and roaring cheering at him.

 

 

 Finding Elphias with a bright smile, clapping gladly at him. He blinked around looking at the Headmaster, smiling at eachother.

 

 

He then got off the stool and looked at his black robes, they automatically change its colors to reflect the chosen house Gryffindor, red and yellow and the black that was there before remained and the shield on his left changed magically too.

 

 

He walked and found multiple older students cheering at him, indicating that he sat with them.

 

 

He walked their fastly as the headmaster called another new year.

 

 

He sat down with them, looking up to them, sitting next to a boy.

 

 

“Welcome to the Gryffindors you will be a fantastic member”

 

 

“Thank you”

 

 

Albus smiled and returned his attention to the sorting ceremony.

 

 

Step of A, B, C, D and now E.

 

 

"Elphias Dodge."

 

 

Elphias shot Albus a nervous grin, practically jumping up onto the stool. Albus watched eagerly as Black placed the sorting hat onto his head. It came down to his nose, and Albus stifled a laugh as he glanced at the students sitting with him at the Gryffindor table.

 

 

After a few minutes, the hat shouted out.

 

 

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

 

Those at the Gryffindor table clapped enthusiastically, and Elphias had his face shook, almost falling down at the step to walk over to them, but not before his robes changed like Albus’s did.

 

 

“Congratulations, I'm so proud Elphias!” Albus clapped his hands.

 

 

“Oh Merlin were in the same house together, this is so so, Fantastic! Elphias cheered hugging Albus tightly.

 

 

Elphias smiling kindly at the others present in the table. They seemed not to be so bothered about his Friends skin condition.

 

 

The Gryffindor table was all filled with chattering joy with the new years sitting along with them. Black had to tell them to be quiet so the hat could think properly.

 

 

“ **HUFFLEPUFF**!” It yelled, as the girl skipped happyly at her respectfull table. With everyones applause and whistles from that cheerful Hufflepuff table that was next to the Ravenclaws.

 

 

Albus watched the sorting ceremony blankly as it continued, with the F’s and G’s.

 

 

"Gellert Grindelwald!"

 

 

Albus watched curiously, he couldnt see the boy, he starighten all his body accommodating in his seat to witness who that person was going to get sorted in.

 

 

It was him.

 

 

It was the boy with who Albus bumped distractedly with, In the aisle of Hogwarts Express, and whos wand fell to the ground in middle of them.

 

 

Now he could see him more clearly, unlike when Albus was too shy when he was closer to him.

 

 

He had a blonde wavy well hairstyle, milky skin within Rosy cheeks, that matched well with his thin face, wearing his black school robes that expected to be the color of the house where he belonged.

 

 

As he shuffled on top the stool. Headmaster Black smiled at him saying something. The boy called Gellert smiled a bit, nodding.

 

 

“Wich house do you think?” Elphias nudge his arm.

 

 

“Not sure, probably any house”

 

 

“Shhh” A sush was heard by a first year girl sitting who was next to them.

 

 

Elphias giggled shrugging at her, who she smiled rolling her eyes.

 

 

Albus smiled at his friend, turning to pay attention to the ceremony, the boy who already had the hat on top his head.

 

 

The hatter was there, silently muttering things among the people who were near, the boy closed his eyes, he had a relaxed face, as if he did not want to see the crowd in front of him.

 

 

It spended a six and a half minutes deciding were to place him, Albus felt his throat dry and looked around to see a glass full of water infront of his place, he took a long sip, swallowing it feeling his insides cool off.

 

 

“Difficult one” Elphias whispered to Albus.

 

 

“He must be really talented” Albus whispered.

 

 

“Yeah…”Elphias sighed.

 

 

Probably out of all the kids the hat spent much longer deciding.

 

 

 

Albus feared it may have fallen asleep or something until it shouted.

 

 

 

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

There were loud applauses coming from the slytherins, and as the other houses also joined too.

 

 

The boy looked up at the headmaster, the boy quickly plastered on a kind smile.

 

 

“Finally, i was getting sleepy here” Elphias yawned, resting his head on Albus shoulder.

 

 

Grindelwald walked over to the Slytherin table, which was beside the Gryffindor table. Albus glanced at him for a fleeting moment before he sat down with the first new year slytherin students.

 

 

Albus Returned his attention back.

 

 

Now the letter H.

 

 

“Harvey Dandridge!"

 

 

“How long does this take? Elphias asked.

 

 

“As long as the Alphabet ends” Albus smiled resting his chin on his palm, looking at the new year boy who sat down the stool, as the sorting hat was placed gently on his head, taking a few seconds and shouted.

 

 

**“RAVENCLAW!”**

 

The Young black boy looked utterly perplexed as the hat was lifted off his head. He looked around for a moment, frozen in place, before fastly moving towards the Ravenclaws table that can be Heard loud applauses. He seemed to be in shock. Albus clapped for him while he wondered if that was how he had looked when the hat had told him Gryffindor.

 

 

The list continued on and on.

 

 

He smiled to himself.

 

 

Albus couldnt wait to write a letter to his family about this precious moment.

 

 

Gryffindors valued things like intelligence, bravery, and wit.

 

 

He was proud of being part of Gryffindor like his Father Percival was.

 

 

The sorting ceremony was finished, and they had a expectacular hungry feast.

 

 

It was insane and absolutley like nothing before Albus saw in his life, multiple delicious food to gobble up to.

 

 

Albus filled himself correctly enjoying his time tonight with Elphias and the rest of the Gryffindors.

 

 

Later when it ended, everyone had been assigned to their houses. Albus smiled as he looked around the great hall, admiring everyone's smiling faces and bright eyes. It felt like a big new happy family, and Albus was thrilled to be a part of it.

 

 

All the first year Gryffindors followed the prefect of the house, and soonly what Albus was not expecting to see so much. Of course his Father told him everything about Hogwarts and his adventures here, but Albus was dumbfounded when is eyes were fixed to Hogwarts Grand Staircase.

 

 

Elphias gasped at the huge sight infront of him.

 

 

A massive structure in Hogwarts Castle, mainly used to access each floor of the castle. There were hundreds of Portraits covering the walls in this tower, some of which conceal secret passages to other areas within the school.

 

 

As everyone climbed the stairs, Albus and Elphias were admiring the paintings.

 

 

“Albus look they actually move” Elphias said pointing at them.

 

 

In witch some of the potraits waved and greeted them in a Hello, Welcome as like if they were real persons.

 

 

Albus and Elphias were mouth gaped as they cheered them back.

 

 

They climbed on to a stair and it started moving around, Albus was still amazed no matter what.

 

 

They arrived at the common room.

 

 

"Password?"—The Fat Lady guarding Gryffindor Tower said elegantly.

 

 

“Caput Draconis” the prefect said loud enough for everyone in Gryffindor to hear.

 

 

Albus and Elphias were amazed as the potrait picture was hiding a corridor heading towards a large light reddish room. Spotting several shades of red and gold. The fireplace mantle is adorned with a portrait of a lion associated with the house.

 

 

Plenty of gold around the tower. Four-posters are covered with thick scarlet blankets and are embroidered with gold. Gold chandeliers cast warm glows all around the huge room.

 

 

“This is were were going to stay” Elphias tugged Albus sleeve.

 

“Our house! Albus cheered back at him.

 

"Once you’ve arrived inside Gryffindor Tower, come inside and be welcomed by the roaring fire, stuffed armchairs, and the great view we have from our windows. Our dormitories are reached by climbing the winding mahogany staircase, decorated with crimson and gold, the boys dormitories are upstairs your left and same for the girls dormitories on your right."

 

 

“Make yourself all comfortable, you’ll find all your belongings that had been already brought up”

 

 

“Thats amazing, lets go see Albus”

 

 

“Come on lets save our beds” Albus grabbed Elphias by the hand the two running up the stairs.

 

 

Arriving at the large room with ceiling hung light red curtains around the dark red beds. Albus found his tyto alba Woochi, chirping happy to see him again.

 

 

“Whaoh your owl is so cool” Elphias stood by his side.

 

 

“Whats his or her name?” Elphias asked petting its chest.

 

 

“His name is Woochi” Albus responded.

 

 

“Aw he is so cute and elegant, suits with you very well” he said.

 

 

“Why thank you, what about you? Albus questioned sitting on his comfy bed.

 

 

“Here she is, her name is owl wishes” Elphias kissed its feathered head, she was a pretty small grey Ural owl.

 

 

“She is lucky to have a kind owner like you” Albus smiled.

 

 

“hey we should change into our pijamas”

 

 

“I agree i still need a long sleep” Elphias sheeply yawned going to his own bed, that was next to Albus’s.

 

 

Albus took his suitcase placing it on his bed, he took his shoes off, grabbing the red curtain shutting them around him for privacy, as he changed himself to his night clothes.

 

 

When he finished changing, he lies on his back on the comfortable bed, stretching with pleasure and sleepy eyes. He reached in his suitcase taking out the fluffy colored peach blanket that was a present from his beloved mother.

 

He snuggled with it, getting inside the warm bed, he opens a bit the curtain, finding Elphias not present.

 

 

“Elphias? He asked.

 

 

Until his friend replied, sliding the curtain to the side, finding his glasses off, smiling at eachother.

 

 

“Im here, Good night Albus” he yawned.

 

 

“Good night Elphias, sleep well” Albus smiled, closing the curtian. He settled on the blankets and his head in the delicious puffy pillow. Tonight he will rest well, had so many hopes for the rest of the years in this magical wonderful school of dreams and miracles.

 

 

 He was definitely looking foword for the classes and wonders Hogwarts behold.

 

 

The luck of being born in the wizarding World was an amazing gift, full of learning and new experiences every day, from borning to growing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again fellow readers and hello to new ones. 😉😉  
> I would like to tell you once and for all that this new story that i decided to write, will not updated in a year or two.  
> It is true since I want to write it complete these days and months to finally post it, maybe once i get a new chapter finish i will update it slowly for you to read and enjoy.⏲️👻📅  
> So yeah i hope to see how i figure out this new work and i am happy to share with it you all.  
> so please share your critics and criticisms i really want to read from all of you, if you want to.  
> And thank you for the kudos to this new story that I will make with love. 😇  
> Bye !!!💕💕💕


End file.
